Expanded Psionics Handbook Spells
Brain Spider (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Divination http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Cleric 8, Mind 7, Components: V, S, M, DF, Casting Time: 1 round Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) Target: Up to eight living creatures Duration: 1 min./level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes This spell allows you to eavesdrop as a standard action on the thoughts of up to eight other creatures at once, hearing as desired: *Individual trains of thought in whatever order you desire. *Information from all minds about one particular topic, thing, or being, one nugget of information per caster level. *A study of the thoughts and memories of one creature of the group in detail. Once per round, if you do not perform a detailed study of one creature's mind, you can attempt (as a standard action) to implant a suggestion in the mind of any one of the affected creatures. The creature can make another Will saving throw to resist the suggestion, using the save DC of the brain spider spell. (Creatures with special resistance to enchantment spells can use this resistance to keep from being affected by the suggestion). Success on this saving throw does not negate the other effects of the brain spider spell for that creature. You can affect all intelligent beings of your choice within range (up to the limit of eight), beginning with known or named beings. Language is not a barrier, and you need not personally know the beings—you can choose, for instance, "the nearest eight guards who must be in that chamber there". The spell cannot reach those who make a successful Will save. Material Component: A spider of any size or kind. It can be dead, but must still have all eight legs Dweomer of Transference (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Evocation Level: Cleric 4, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One willing psionic creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) With this spell, you form a radiating corona around the head of a psionic ally, then convert some of your spells into psionic power points. When you finish casting dweomer of transference, a red-orange glow surrounds the psionic creature's head. For the duration of the spell, any spells cast at the subject don't have their usual effect, instead converting themselves harmlessly into psionic energy that the subject can use as energy for psionic powers. You can cast any spell you like at the subject, even area spells, effect spells, and spells for whom the subject would ordinarily not be a legitimate target. The spells don't do anything other than provide the subject with power points, but you must still cast them normally, obeying the component and range requirements listed in the description of each spell. For each spell you cast into the dweomer of transference, the psionic creature gets temporary power points, according to the following table. The transference isn't perfectly efficient; for instance, if you cast a 7th-level spell at a psionic creature, it receives insufficient psionic power points to manifest a 7th-level power. The temporary power points acquired through a dweomer of transference dissipate after 1 hour if they haven't already been spent Glossolalia (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Evocation [Mind-Affecting, Sonic] Level: Bard 2, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 60 ft. Area: Cone-shaped burst Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial; see text Spell Resistance: Yes You utter shrieks of nonsense and gibberish that thinking creatures find distracting and confusing. The spell affects only creatures with Intelligence scores of 3 or higher. Any such creatures within the spell's area must succeed on Fortitude saves or be stunned for 1 round (if they have Intelligence scores of 20 or higher), dazed for 1 round (if they have Intelligence scores between 10 and 19), or shaken for 1 round (if they have Intelligence scores between 3 and 9). In addition, a creature within the spell's area loses any psionic focus it might have had and takes a -4 penalty on Concentration checks for 1 round. These effects happen whether or not the creature succeeded on its save Mental Pinnacle (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Transmutation Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round/level For a brief time, you achieve themental dominance of a powerful psion, able to lash out at enemies using only the power of your mind. Your revel in your new mental powers to the point that you disdain using spells, even in the form of effects from magic items. You gain a +4 enhancement bonus to Intelligence and Wisdom, 3 power points per caster level, and access to the following powers. *Mind Thrust: Deal 1d10 damage. *Ego Whip: Deal 1d4 Cha damage and daze for 1 round. *Psionic Blast: Stun creatures in 30-ft. cone for 1 round. *Id Insinuation: Swift tendrils of thought disrupt and confuse your target. *Psychic Crush: Brutally crush subject's mental essence, reducing subject to -1 hit points. You manifest the powers as a psion of your caster level does, creating displays as described in each power's description. You lose your spellcasting ability, including your ability to use spell activation or spell completion magic items, just as if those spells were no longer on your class list. For the duration of this spell, you use magic items and psionic items as if you were a psion with only the five powers given above on your class list. Any unspent power points dissipate when the spell ends. Material Component: A potion of fox's cunning, which you drink (its effect is overridden by the effect of this spell). Probe Thoughts (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Divination http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Wizard 6, Sorcerer 6, Mind 6, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One living creature Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: Fortitude negates; see text Spell Resistance: Yes All the subject's memories and knowledge are accessible to you, ranging from memories deep below the surface to those still easily called to mind. You can learn the answer to one question per round, to the best of the subject's knowledge. You can also probe a sleeping subject, though the subject may make a Will save against the DC of the probe thoughts spell to wake after each question. Subjects who do not wish to be probed can attempt to move beyond the power's range, unless somehow hindered. You pose the questions telepathically, and the answers to those questions are imparted directly to your mind. You and the target do not need to speak the same language, though less intelligent creatures may yield up only appropriate visual images in answer to your questions. Psychic Turmoil (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Abjuration Level: Cleric 5, Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: 40-ft.-radius emanation centered on a point in space Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will partial; see text Spell Resistance: Yes With this spell, you create an invisible field that leeches away the power points of psionic characters standing within the emanation. Nonpsionic characters are unaffected. When the spell is cast and at the beginning of each of your subsequent turns, psionic creatures within the area of the psychic turmoil lose 1 power point per manifester level they have. Characters who succeed on a Will save when they first come into contact with the emanation lose only half as many power points (round down) each round. Characters get only one save attempt against any particular psychic turmoil effect, even if they leave the spell's area and later return. Material Component: Five playing cards, which are torn in half when the spell is cast Psychic Turmoil, Greater (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Abjuration Level: Cleric 7, Sorcerer 7, Wizard 7, Components: Duration: 1 round/level As psychic turmoil, except you gain 1 temporary hit point for each power point the spell takes from a psionic creature. The temporary hit points last for 1 hour Telepathic Bond, Lesser (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Divination http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/mind-affecting/ Mind-Affecting Level: Cleric 3, Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Mind 3, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 30 ft. Target: You and one willing creature within 30 ft. Duration: 10 min./level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You forge a telepathic bond with another creature with an Intelligence score of 6 or higher. The bond can be established only with a willing subject. You can communicate telepathically through the bond regardless of language. No special power or influence is established as a result of the bond. Once the bond is formed, it works over any distance (although not from one plane to another) Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Spells Category:Expanded Psionics Handbook Category:Expanded Psionics Handbook Spells